Night Changes
by PayneDeckerStylesHU
Summary: Sometimes that one person can change everything, and you don't even know it.
1. Chapter 1

~Night Changes

Disclaimer- I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

 _I should not be doing this._

I inhaled the chemicals that were held in this tiny stick, slowly taking in the smell. I puffed out the smoke that I inhaled watching it fade away. It was a cold night in Townville it was in the middle of October, so all the leaves were changing colors and falling off the trees. However, it was a peaceful night in the wonderful city of Townville. I should be sleeping like the rest of the city, but here I am behind a building with all different kinds of graffiti smoking a cigarette. I looked at it between my two fingers, my pale hands slightly shaking from holding it. It was a habit I wished I never started but it was too late, it was something that calmed me down when I'm stress. I placed it back to my lips and inhaled some more, it was making my lips dry but I didn't care.

I blew out some more smoke and leaned back against the wall. I knew I shouldn't get mad like that but she shouldn't have started it. Always trying to make it seem like she's always right, proving her point like she's better than everyone else. But maybe she was, indeed she was the fearsome leader. The people in this town always praised her like she was some queen and did it all go to that huge head of hers. Then it's my other sister, the one who can put a smile on anyone's faces. She's tries to stop the arguments that happen between our older sister and I but it never seem to work anymore. She tried to stop the one that happened a few hours ago but my temper got the best of me and I walked out. Everything changed once we got older I guess our different personalities just keep getting in the way.

"You shouldn't be here all alone Buttercup," I heard someone say. I turned in the direction where the voice was coming from. Forest green eyes soon stared at me.

"Get out of here Butch," I said as I threw my cigarette on the ground and stomp on it.

"Last time I check I'm allowed to be anywhere I wanted to be," he replied stepping closer to me. Butch and his brothers came back three years ago, claiming they change their ways and wanted to live a normal life. I however still keep a close eye on them.

"Yeah whatever," I groaned. He leaned against the wall next to me and turned his head slightly giving me the infamous smirk.

"Don't be like that, so tell me why a Puff like you is out here so late?" He questioned.

"How about you care about your life and I care about mines," I replied crossing my arms and glaring at him. He still kept the lazy stare but pouted out his lips, his lip ring shining in the moonlight.

I have to admit it's a nice touch to his so called bad boy look. Jet black hair that was spike in all different angles but it framed his face nicely; long black eyelashes that cover his forest green eyes, tan muscles that begged to get out the tight green shirt under his black leather jacket.

"Can I just ask a question without you bitching all the time," Butch said reaching in his pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled one out of the box and lit it, placing it to his lips slowly taking in the toxins and blowing out the smoke.

I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my shoulder length black hair. "You sure don't have good social skills asshole."

"Says the girl who doesn't let anyone near her," he said taking another hit of the tiny stick.

"I just don't like people in my business, especially when I'm enemies with that person," I addressed with a glare. Some people are scared of my glare, but with Butch it's a whole different story.

"Here I thought we were friends babe, hurt my feelings there," he replied with a pretend hurtful expression. I sighed just wanted him to go away and let me alone. "But seriously why are you here?"

"Blossom," I said not caring if he knew anymore.

"Oh, what was the fight about?" He asked.

"Something stupid," was all I said.

"What to talk about it?" He questioned.

"Like I want to share my problems with a villain, it's nothing to talk about," I explained. I know that was mean of me but I was not it a sharing mood and he was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"I'm not a villain anymore sure I get in trouble but that's normal for teenagers. If I was still a villain you would not be standing here," he retorted.

"You are not normal Butch, none of us are," I remarked. He threw down his cigarette stepping on it while he put both of his hands on my shoulders pushing me harder against the brick wall. May had crushed a human but since I have super powers as well doesn't hurt me.

"Listen I came here to be friends with you not to be bitch at. I can go back home and listen to Brick all day," he said. His eyes slightly darken making him look like a mad man.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working," I said trying to get out of his grasp but he had a strong hold of me. He just stared at me as his eyes lightly up and he loosed the grip on my shoulders. I did feel bad that I did tell him off like that, I'm not a complete monster. Maybe I should ask why he's out here.

"Butch why are you out here at this time of night?" I questioned looking down at the ground.

"I come out here every night," he replied letting go of my shoulders. I was shocked he actually answered. I rubbed my shoulders and looked back at him, his eyes avoided mine. Having a change in heart maybe I should be nice, but just for tonight.

"If you want to talk about it, you can Butch," I said trying to be somewhat understanding.

"Now you want to talk," he said finally looking back at me with his eyebrow slightly raised.

"And there goes my niceness," I replied crossing my arms.

"Who said you had any," Butch remarked. Part of me wants to punch him in his face after this sly comment but I held it back. Since I did not want to destroy half of the city again and hearing Blossom's lectured me about it was the worst.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was 3:30 in the morning, meaning I have to get ready for school in a few hours. I hate going to that place for five days a week, getting up way early in the mornings. The worse thing about school is all the homework the teachers give out, like the rest of us don't have lives. Like I do still have to fight crime, I don't have time to finish all it. Later on I have to hear another lecture from Blossom and the Professor on how all this homework in important. Sighing I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Well Butch wasn't nice talking to you, but I have to go," I said backing away readying to start my journey back home.

"You still didn't tell me what the fight was about," he said.

"Like I said it was about something stupid…" I murmured. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and just stared at me. Like his eyes just could see through me, I sighed once again. "She doesn't think I can make my own choices for my life."

"That's it?" Butch questioned. I nodded my head. "Brick and I fight about more serious things than that, Blossy will get over it and understand you are old enough to make your own choices. Brick understands that Boomer and I have to make mistakes in order to learn from them."

"When did you learn to give advice?" I asked.

"Just stating the facts Butterbutt, you have to show the leaders that you can take care of yourself, if not of course they'll going to bitch at you. See you at school." He simply said before flying off in the sky leaving a forest green streak behind.

Who knew Butch could be somewhat smart; I turned to the direction home and flew off letting the cool night breeze bring goosebumps to my skin. Soon my house came into view; it still was the same three window white house with a red door. My sisters and I were lucky enough to get our own rooms. I flew to the right side window and opened it, letting myself in. I closed the window back then walking to my nightstand to turn on my lamp. I turned it on seeing what a mess my room was. Clothes were tossed everywhere around my room, the bed not made, a few energy drinks and papers were across my computer desk, and some food wrappers was also scatted on the cream colored carpet.

I took off my black jumper and tossed it on the computer chair; I kicked off my shoes, and then pulled down my black jeans. I went to the chest and pulled out lime green shorts, I already had a black tank top on that was under my jumper. I picked up my jeans and took my phone out, going over to my nightstand putting the charger in. I lay down in my bed with Butch's words still playing through my head.

' _You have to show the leaders that you can take care of yourself'_

Just something I have to work on, I thought as I reached over to turn off the lamp. Only light that showed was the moonlight through my window, it was a full moon. I pulled the blankets over my body letting sleep take over.

 _Next Day-_

"Buttercup it's time to get up," I heard someone whispered in my ear. Their voice was soft but I still just wanted to sleep.

"Go away," I muttered pulling the blanket over my head.

"I tried the nice way," the person said who I believe was Bubbles, but I still didn't care.

The blanket was pulled off me; I soon realize how cold my room was and curled in a ball. It felt like I just went to sleep and now I'm forced to get back up. I have to pretend like Bubbles is not here and maybe she will leave me alone, school was the last thing on my mind. I felt my bed sink in soon little fingers started to tickle me on my sides and stomach. I opened my eyes and tried to grab Bubbles's hands but she just avoid it like and kept tickling me.

"Bubbles…okay…I'm up…" I laughed. She giggled and finally stopped her tickling.

"We have to go through this every morning, should be used to it by now." She stood up and smiled at me as like she did nothing, I have to remember to get her back for this. I noticed she was already dressed in a white tank top, with a black cardigan over it, denim blue skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair was also in a bun with a few pieces coming out, guess she was going for the casually look today. I got out of bed and yawned then scratch my head probably making my hair even messier.

"So what time did you get home last night?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't remember…" I lied, she rolled her eyes and I could tell she wasn't buying it.

"Do you take me for a fool Buttercup, I'm not stupid I know you remember," she said crossing her arms sending me a glare.

"Okay around 3:50 I believe wasn't really paying attention to the time," I said with a shrugged.

"What were you doing at this time of night?" She questioned.

"Just thinking that's all, you know clear my head and whatever," I said walking to my closet going to look for some clothes for the day. Didn't want to tell her about the little talk I had with Butch.

"Blossom does feel bad about what happened last night," Bubbles said.

I still had my back turned looking for clothes. "Well she should, I can handle myself and she needs to get that."

"You know how she is; she can't help herself it's in her nature to act like the mother of the group," Bubbles replied. I turned back around with some clothes in hand and threw them on the bed.

"Yeah I know, well I have to get in the shower see you downstairs," I said going to the bathroom that was connected to my room. Bubbles nodded and left my room.

I closed the door then turned on the light, and went too looked in the mirror. My hair was all over the place and there was a bit of dried up drool on the side of my mouth. I grabbed my wash towel and washed my face, then brush my teeth. Complaining in my mind on how it was too early, I turned on the water for my shower and then took off my pajamas and threw them in the laundry basket that was by my door. I stepped in letting the hot water relax my muscles; I did my daily routine for the shower and stepped back out. I grabbed my two light green towels and one wrapped around my body and the other one around my hair.

I opened my door back into my bedroom and put on lotion and deodorant. I put on my clothes which were a dark green shirt with a gray and black flannel, black jeans, and some worn out combat boots. My hair was still a bit damp from the shower so I threw it in a ponytail. I didn't want to bother with the makeup so I grabbed my backpack from the ground, threw my phone in the bag and went downstairs for breakfast. I went to the kitchen and saw Bubbles and the Professor sitting at the table, while Blossom put their breakfast on a plate.

Blossom was wearing a light pink sweater dress with sleeves, white tights, and brown boots. Her hair was also in a neat ponytail. Setting my backpack down next to my chair, I sat down waiting for my plate. The Professor smiled at me while peeking from his new paper, must be finishing an article. I smiled back and looked at Bubbles who was just texting on her phone. Must be her best friend Cassie, since they can't go a few hours without texting each other. Blossom soon came over with the breakfast.

"Food all done," she said with a cheerful smile. She put down the plates that had pancakes with different topping that each of us liked. Bubbles's was blueberries, the Professor's was bananas, Blossom's was strawberries, and mine was apples. Apple pancakes are amazing; adding a bit of cinnamon was a nice touch to it.

I grabbed the syrup and poured it all over my pancakes, after all that I started to eat letting it slowly melt in my mouth. I looked up and saw my family also enjoying the pancakes and Blossom's eyes looked over at me. Look like she was deciding to speak to me.

"Listen Buttercup, I'm sorry about last night I just want the best for you," she said putting down her fork.

"I know that but you have to let me be my own person," I said taking another bite of the pancake.

"I'm going to try, I just really wanted to let you know I'm sorry," Blossom replied. I nodded my head and gave her a smile.

"So Halloween coming up girls, and we don't have our costumes," Bubbles said.

"Well let's go shopping for them this weekend," Blossom responded.

"Why we need costumes? Aren't we too old to be trick or treating," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Princess having a Halloween party and I got us an invite, remember I told you this like three weeks ago," Bubbles replied.

"Oh yeah, must had slipped my mind," I said.

"I thought you girls didn't like Princess all so much," the Professor said.

"Oh we don't, I just wanted us to do something on Halloween plus all our friends are going to be there," Bubbles responded. The Professor nodded his head while getting up grabbing our plates placing them in the sink. Bubbles can get anyone to agree on anything she says.

"Well girls we don't want to be late for school," Blossom said picking up her bag from the counter. Bubbles and I also grabbed our bags, and all of us gave the Professor a hug goodbye.

"I'm driving today!" I called out running to the garage but not before I heard Bubbles and Blossom groaned in respond.

* * *

 **I haven't posted anything in a long time, and I also deleted a lot of my stories since most was complete garbage. But here I am giving it another go, hope everything goes well! Reasons why I been gone is that I lost the interest of continuing my stories so I just deleted them, also been getting help with some problems I been having. With my health and other things but I think I'm getting better. I been scared to post this actually because I just don't know how will this turn out, but if I want to become a better writer might as well...so I hope you all like the first chapter. Also, do you want me to switch point of views with the girls? Instead of it just being Buttercup.**


	2. Chapter 2

No words can describe how sorry I am with not updating. It's just I been dealing with my mental and physical health and that's what I been trying to focus on. Again I'm sorry if you have been waiting but now enjoy the chapter!

 _Night Changes~_

* * *

"I want to make it on time for school but I also want to make it alive," Blossom spoke as I made a sharp turn to the left. We all have our licenses but I like to drive the most and I have to admit I drive the fastest out of all of us.

The Professor brought us a black 2013 Shelby gt500, since none of us could agree on a color we just got black. I ignored Blossom's complaining and just kept driving to school, every once in a while laugh when she grips the seat belt tighter to her. Bubbles was used to me driving fast so no complaining from her. One more block and we will be at school.

"Please don't let us crash, I wouldn't know how to explain it to the Mayor or the Professor," Blossom said a few moments later.

"You worry too much Bloss, we will make it unharmed," I said as I finally pulled up in the school's parking lot. I parked in our usual spot. "See told you we would." I smirked as I took the keys out of ignition throwing them in my backpack.

My sisters and I step out of the car and walked into the school, there were only a few students in the building so far. Either talking by their lockers or just walking around waiting for class to start. The girls and I walked to our lockers amazingly we had got our lockers next to each other. Blossom probably suggested it, to keep an eye on us. I put in my combo and it pop opened. I got my Media Literature book from my bag then I put the bag in my locker, closing it shut.

"So I'm not going to be with you girls after school, I have cheer leading practice," Bubbles said while throwing a piece of gum in her mouth.

"I have a book club meeting at the coffee shop after school, so I also won't be home until later," Blossom informed. I didn't have anything to do until the spring since that's when soccer season starts.

"Okay cool," I said with a shrug guess I will have to find something to do by myself today. Maybe hang out with Mitch if he's not busy.

"Bubbles!" Someone shouted down the hallway. We all turned to see who it was; it turned out to be Cassie. Bubbles best friend since middle school. Cassie had shoulder length blonde hair, a median light tone completion, and the brightest blue eyes, almost as bright as Bubbles. She was just as cheerful as my sister but was more laid back with it.

"Hey Cass, what's up?" Bubbles asked while giving her best friend a hug.

"So I just found out that Mrs. Thomas is looking for senior art pieces for the art gallery that will be displayed later in March. And these judges are coming to pick the best art piece that they see and that winning senior will get a scholarship to any school they want to go to!" Cassie said excitedly.

"Wow that's amazing!" Bubbles beamed.

"I think you should try this, your artwork is beautiful," Cassie replied. She was right Bubbles artwork has matured since from her middle school days, she has talented.

"Yeah you should do it," Blossom said happily. I also nodded my head in agreement.

"I have to talk to Mrs. Thomas about it 3rd hour in art class," Bubbles responded.

Soon after the first bell rang letting us know we had at least five minutes to get to class. We said our goodbyes and went our different directions to class. I turned the hall and power walked to class, my teacher Mr. Mecier was strict about being on time to class. Other than that he was the coolest teacher I ever had and he wasn't that bad looking either. I couldn't use my super powers to get there faster since the Principal wasn't too keen on letting my sisters and I use them. Thinking we may hurt the other students by flying around, really I think it was for the Rowdyruff boys though.

I made it to the classroom and took my seat in the back of the class. Sadly I didn't have this class with my sisters or any of my friends, but I did have Butch and Boomer. Speaking of the devils they came into the classroom taking their seats. Boomer sat in the middle with all his football friends. To describe Boomer he's the perfect boy next door from what I hear. Plays football, perfect golden blonde hair, deep indigo blue eyes that every girl but me falls for, and he does have muscles but not as much as Butch. Another bonus is that he can play guitar, so all the girls try to win his affection. But he rejects them all claiming he's not looking to date anyone right now.

Butch had the nerve on the first day of school to sit next to me, so now the seat on the right side of me is where he sits. He says it's only so he can get some sleep since we are so far in the back that Mr. Mecier won't be able to notice. But really it's just to mess with me.

"Hey Butterbutt, how are you and Blossy?" Butch questioned looking over at me. I hated that nickname he been calling me that since freshman year.

"The name is Buttercup and we are fine," I answered rolling my eyes.

He chuckled a little. "See told you she would get over it."

Moments after the bell rang signaling that class was about to start. Mr. Mecier soon came walking in with his everyday coffee and some papers. He put the papers on his desk and took a sip of his coffee, sometimes coming into his room it just smells like coffee. He drinks so much I wonder if his blood is coffee, but that's just an inside joke between Mitch and I. Mitch has this class third hour.

"Alright class today you all will be working in partners and I will be picking," Mr. Mecier explain. The whole class let out groaned. "Always, it's just a worksheet that is front and back that I want you to explain the different types of media."

"We could do this by ourselves," one student said. Think his name was Josh one of Boomer's football buddies.

"You could but I want to mix it up today," Mr. Mecier said. He started calling off the names of the people who were going to be working together.

He finally got to my name and said I was going to be working with Butch. Not surprising at all. Butch turned to me and sent me a wink, I glared at him. Today was not starting out right, and it was just first period. Mr. Mecier pass out the papers and everyone got together with their partner.

"Hey there partner," Butch said as he scooted his desk closer to mine.

"We are going to work on this paper separately so please do not talk to me," I said getting started on the first question.

Butch gave me a questionable look. "Now why do you have this attitude first thing in the morning? Is something always up your ass?"

"My foot going to be up your ass if you don't shut it," I retorted.

"Fine whatever you say Butterbutt," Butch replied.

It was quiet between us after that, I just wanted to hurry up with this worksheet. Working with Butch may take all hour, or he would just ask for the answers while I did all the work and I wouldn't want that. I was already on question five so I decided to peek over at Butch's worksheet. He was still on question one, these questions are not that hard or he just lazy.

"It would be nice if you weren't staring at me," Butch said turning to look at me.

"I wasn't…staring at you, I stuttered turning to avoid his gaze. Now I seem nervous and I think he noticed because he smirked at me when I looked back.

"Yes you were, and now I believe you're nervous because you were caught," he whispered in my ear.

"I was just seeing what question you were on and I am not nervous," I replied placing my finger on his forehead pushing him away. He smacked my hand away.

"I was getting to it," he grumbled picking up his pencil and starting on the first question.

I turned back to my paper and worked through the questions, I was two questions away from the back. I would say I make decent grades, the average B's and C's. I only really applied myself because of sports and Blossom would tell the Professor if I was failing and I wouldn't want that. Bubbles and I make about the same grades, and then miss smarty pants Blossom gets straight A's. I still don't know how she does it, all that knowledge hold up in that big head of hers.

I was already on the back flying through the questions. I looked up at the clock and saw there was only 5 minutes left of class. I turned over to Butch and saw he finally made it to the back, about time. I answered the last few questions and put my pencil down, this was an easy assignment.

"Can I see the last three questions?" Butch asked. I looked back at the clock and saw it was only three minutes left, I guess I could let him since we are partners.

"Sure whatever," I said while handing him my paper. He wrote down the answers quickly and handed me the paper back.

"Thanks partner," he said while throwing his book and pencil in his backpack.

We move our desk back and the bell rang. I glad this class in finally over, I thought while turning my paper in the basket up at the front desk. I walked out the classroom deciding to just go straight to second period, which was math. The worst subject I suck at, maybe I'll just take a nap all hour.

 _-After second and third period-_

I was walking to the lunch room, still tired from the naps I took second and third hour. There was a substitute in math and my third hour we just which a movie on animal life. So it was perfect for me to nap all hour. I opened the doors to the lunchroom and went straight to the table my sisters and friends usually sit at. Mitch was already at the table eating his lunch. Mitch had messy dark brown hair, black velvety eyes, a smooth jawline, warm tan color skin with a few freckles still visible, and he pretty much dresses the same. He also matured over the years.

"Hey Butters, how was class?" He asked taking a bite out of his ham sandwich.

"I just slept all hour so pretty boring," I replied while taking his cookie. He's use to me taking his food sometimes he brings me something when I'm too lazy to make my own lunch or when Bubbles forgets to make it.

"Well I had a pretty intense work out second hour," Mitch boasted while trying to show off his muscles. I laughed.

All at once the rest of the group came in and sat down beginning to talk about their day so far. All at the table was Bubbles, Blossom, Cassie, Robin, and Mike. Robin has waist length light brown hair; her bangs fell over her electric blue eyes, she has an oval shape face, and she dresses casually most of the time. Mike also had black eyes like Mitch, ear length light brown hair, and he still had this innocent look to him.

"So Bubbles how did it go with Mrs. Thomas?" Blossom asked.

"She said I should enter, she believes that I may have a chance at winning the scholarship!" Bubbles cheered.

"Well that's wonderful Bubbles, you're going to do great," Cassie commented.

"I heard some news in one of my classes that Boomer may also be entering, you know he's also great in the art field," Robin said.

"There's no way he's going to win against Bubbles," I declared.

"No worried guys, Boomer cool I thinks it's great if he's entering," Bubbles responded.

Blossom took a sip of her water. "That's the attitude I like to hear."

I rolled my eyes and took another bite of the cookie; I just don't want Bubbles shine to be taking away. I think she deserves this scholarship she works hard at everything she does. This would mean a lot to her and then she could go to any art school of her choice, what an amazing opportunity. I guess I am just being a supporting sister.

We continued to eat our lunch and talk which was really about nothing. I did ask Mitch if he wanted to hang out after school but he's also busy. Saying he has to go to a job interview, he applied to work at Subway. Yeah Mitch working at Subway can't really imagine it. I guess I could go get something to eat, then go home and play some video games.

The bell rang so meaning lunch was over; we said our goodbyes and went to our next hour. I actually have my next hour with Bubbles and Robin, it was P.E. My favorite time of the day, I think we are having a free day today. Robin, Bubbles, and I went to the locker room to change then went to the gym. The teacher Mrs. Decker told us we could do whatever we want, as long as we were doing something productive. We decided to play basketball with some of the boys. Most of the other girls in our class just pretending to do something but were actually gossiping.

Bubbles, Robin, and I were having fun as the hour went on. On some days Robin and I would just hang out while Bubbles is with one of her cheerleader friends. But today she decided she wanted to join us which were cool. We beat the boys in the basketball game, and then the teacher dismissed us to go change and head off the next period. I changed and said goodbye to Robin and Bubbles, then starting going to my next class.

This hour was government and I have it with Blossom, Butch, and Brick. I walked slowly to that class hoping that the day would be over soon.

* * *

 **I hope the chapter was okay. What it focused on was some of Buttercup's relationships with people and some of her school life. I don't know I just feel like that's kind of important to write about so you know more about her. But the next chapter will be switching point of views with her sisters, but this is still about Buttercup. I also gave(very short) descriptions on the minor characters because even though they are minor still have to have an idea on what a character looks like. There will be more Butch and Buttercup trust me. Well hoped you like it!**


End file.
